Monster Man
by bigJ1000
Summary: Tsukune may be human, but he killed the monster darklord of his dimension. Now, he's in a place with 3 darklords, and hundred's of monsters. What is a hunter to do? Hunt? Save the planet? Or fall in love?T for Blood and Slight Gore. TsukuneXHarem I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Awesome music are in this final attempt by me.

* * *

><p>The planet was literally falling apart around them, lava closing in on them and the very earth breaking apart and falling into an endless abyss.<p>

The human's armor starten to weaken from Elder's blows, many parts starting to crack and chip. The Elder Dragon was barely holding onto life itself. Countless cuts, large slabs of skin and muscle were gone, exposing the many broken bones. Even its once legendary horns were nothing more than splinters now, causing it to lose control of the 5 Mighty Elements, causing them to go unstable.

There was only one thing driving these two mighty beings; the continued exsistence of their species.

The two mighty gods charged at each other for the final time, for this was both of their final moments. The Elder by the human, and the human by the Elder's unstable elements.

* * *

><p>The Elder Dragon turned around and slammed its mighty tail onto the earth, causing many more cracks to form. The human sidestepped to the right and hopped onto the tail, running up it, dragging his Great Sword in one hand, cutting it in half from the tip to the base. Pressing a button on his wrist, the human's Great Sword split in half, one half thickening and latching onto his right arm, forming the shield, the other, the gunlance itself. Jamming the end of the gunlance into the back of the Elder's chest, the human activated Wyvern Fire, and braced himself. Feeling its own immortal heart being roasted alive, the Elder Dragon summoned what little magic reserves it had left and activated a spell, desperate to end this accursed human. But before it could finished the ancient spell, its heart exploded, covering the soil in the blackest of blood. With nowhere to go, and the 5 elements dancing wildly, the Elder's magic opened a wormhole, a portal between dimensions, beneath the human. Before he could see below him, the human fell. Either to certain death, or a hunters paradise, no one knows.<p>

* * *

><p>Poll for the humans powers.<p>

Beyond werewolf speed.

Godlike strength.

Magic.

The ability to reform from wounds almost instantly.

Or your own idea.

All 4

Most votes is what the human gets as a power ir powers.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ancient One slowly cracked open his eyes and moved slightly, destroying many of the insignificant insects strange tools that poked and prodded him. Forcing himself to his feet, the great and powerful dragon released his endless anger in the form of a massive fireball, causing the walls around him to crack from the sheer force of its exhalation, releasing the molten life force of the planet itself. The lava soon came in contact with The Ancient One, healing his countless wounds and restoring his immeasurable strength. Sensing himself deep underground, The Ancient One ran into the wall in front of him, lava soon filling up the rest of the room. Sensing a much weaker but extremely dangerous ally, The Ancient One began to propel himself forward with his mighty tail, swimming towards a island off of the largest landmass in the planet, intent on freeing his old ally.

For no one can stop the Black Flame of Calamity.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, the human felt weightless, drifting in an endless black void. Suddenly, he felt the familiar pull of gravity on his body. In an instant, he collided with the grass below him, leaving a deep crater in the weak earth from his heavy armor. Forcing himself to sit up, he transformed his gunlance into a long sword, sheild falling apart and becoming part of his armor. Stabbing the blade into the soil, he somehow got onto his feet, slowly turning himself around 360 degrees, assessing the situation.

He was in a forest, where it seemed the trees were burnt. The sky was red, along with the sea he saw in the distance. He soon saw what looked like a building in the distance.

His super hearing soon heard people speaking in the distance. Not even a second later, he saw a giant object coming at him fast. Not in the mood for trouble, he locked his fists together and hit the object in what seemed like the gut, sending it back the way it came at an even faster speed at which it came, causing a whistling noise to fill the air. Wanting to see what it was, the hunter slowly limped in the direction of the object, not noticing his wounds on the skin were healed.


	4. Chapter 4

Moka could not be anymore pissed at the moment. First, her father and mother decided to send her to some stupid school. Second, some idiotic orc tries to make her his woman. But the worst of all, there was no other monster her age that would give her a good fight. Not one!

After kicking that pathetic orc out of her life, the last thing she needed was someone sending back the orc, barely getting out of the way. By the time she turned around, the orc was a mere speck in the sky. What kind of monster held this strength and stupidity to challenge a mighty vampire!

She got her answer in the form of spikes. Literally, it was more spikes than anything else, besides the red and green lizard scales. In its right hand was an incredibly long sword made out of chain and scales, the blade warped in a twisted smile that look like it could eat you.

Then she smelt it. Human blood. Along with monster blood, but not as much of the human blood.

To her surprise, it, or rather he, started talking to her.

"Um, Miss; do you now where a human can some medical..."

He fell to his knees, but then fell to his side, sword still in hand.

Moka tried to move him, but couldn't move him an inch.

Taking her chances, Moka ran to get the Headmaster of Yokai Academy, unaware of the countless roars in the distance, many of them closer than wanted.


End file.
